Ancient Pasts, Present Futures
by Hikari Daeron
Summary: {full summary inside} PREQUEL TO NEW PROFESSORS, NEW ADEVENTURES. A new tournament, but not your average tournament. Especially when the evil is more unknown, and perhaps from a different world within this world. A 'wizarding' world...
1. A New Tournament

One

The New Tournament

Me: Since so many of you like 'New Professors, New Adventures', I thought I'd put the prequel up. This is the new one, the ACTUAL prequel. No worries, it's no YAOI.

Summary: After the unfortunate death of Yugi's grandfather, Yugi believes to be alone. At the funeral, however, he finds his long-lost twin who had been kidnapped at an early age and she fights to keep him. After succeeding, Yugi and Ceribi, his sister, live together in the Turtle Game Shop along with Yami. Mariku, the evil side of Malik, is back, only now most of the evil was purged from his soul and now he's just crazy. Bit like Yami Bakura, actually. Anyway, one day Malik informs Yugi-tachi that a great evil has been awoken, and, to their horror, they find out that he has been awake for quite sometime after his downfall 14 years previously. So when an unknown person makes a new tournament, Yugi and the others know that they must enter it. But it's not your average tournament. No indeed… (better than it sounds!) Seto/OC, Joey/Mai, Tristan/Serenity, Ryou/OC, possible Yugi/Anzu. Takes place five years after Battle City, before Doom, and two years before the sixth book. A.K.A. THEY ARE 20. Oh, and if you've wondering, Ceribi meets Yugi BEFORE he's legally an adult. THAT'S why she had to fight to keep him. Long story. If anyone wants to know it, tell me and I'll post a fic about it.

When telling bout cards, their points will be listed like this: (say it's Flame Swordsman) I Att 1800 Def 1600 I. I got that idea from Random Person number three and give all credit to her!

**Author's Note: I've changed it slightly. The tournament is COMPLETELY different (I decided to go with my original idea) because the Rose Wars were too hard to describe, unless you've played the game. Other than that, the plot remains the same.**

**Oh, does anyone want me to pair Yugi and Anzu? (NOT TEA!!!! GOD I HATE HER!!! Anzu's SO MUCH BETTER than Tea! Anyway.) Yeah.**

Oh, and also, another note: Ceribi will no longer be dating Seto!

Ceribi: Thank the Lord.

Instead, another OC will. This means that in New Professors, New Adventures she won't be dating him. It's been changed.

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

Yugi Motou yawned and sat up. His spiked black, blond and red hair was like it always was. His light-blue starred pajamas were ruffled from sleep.

"Hey Yugi, can I come in?"

Yugi ran to the door and threw it open, immediately knowing the voice. His newly found twin sister, Ceribi, was there. Her tri-colored-hair was like his and her purple eyes, like Yugi's shone brightly. Their resemblance was unmistakable.

Yugi was enveloped in a hug. "Good morning Little Angel," said Ceribi, using her nickname for Yugi.

"Hi Ceribi!" said Yugi brightly as he hugged his sister back.

Yami came out of the Puzzle and looked at the two.

_They love each other so much. As much as I love Yugi. It's like he's Mokuba and she's Kaiba. I'm like Kaiba in that sense too. The relationship between the Yugi and Ceribi, between Yugi and myself, and between Mokuba and Kaiba are all the same. That is easy to read between all and any of us. _

Yami sensed that Yugi and his sister breaking apart from their hug, and he went inside the Puzzle.

Ceribi put Yugi onto his bed and sat down next to him. She was silent, and Yugi went closer to her, asking what was wrong. She took the opportunity and grabbed him. Yugi yelped and then broke into fits of laughter as his sister tickled him. Yami came out from the Puzzle and sat down next to them on the bed, chuckling. Ceribi laughed as well and continued to tickle him. She stopped some time later when Yugi started to cry because he was laughing so hard.

(((Yami?))) Ceribi asked. (((You there?)))

Yami nodded, still sitting on the bed. Ceribi, being so connected to Yami's past, present, and future, could see him. ((I'm right here. Good morning.))

(((Good morning to you too. How are you feeling?)))

((Better, thanks. That tea you made last night really helped with the headache,)) Yami replied. ((What will we do today?))

/How about we go to the museum to see Malik, Marik and Isis? Maybe see if the others can come. We've got nothing to do./

((Aibou, that's a great idea.)) said Yami.

(((Before any of that though, you both need breakfast. And Yugi needs to get dressed,))) said Ceribi, taking her role of the mother. (((Yami…?)))

((I will do so,)) said Yami, understanding what she meant from previous talks.

Yugi got dress according to what Yami chose. He wore the same pants as usual but wore a black sleeveless shirt. He wore a red jacket over that. Yugi put on his dueling items: his Duel Disk, and his deck. Lastly Yami made sure the Millennium Puzzle was okay and sent Yugi downstairs, following.

Ceribi grinned when she saw Yugi. Yami was smiling as well. "Excellent job Yami. Little Angel, you look perfect."

"Thank you Ceribi."

((Anzu won't be able to take her eyes off of you,)) commented Yami, and Ceribi giggled.

"Is that's what you've been planning? Well that's not funny!" said Yugi indignantly.

Ceribi looked into her little brother's wide, innocent, and now indignant purple eyes. She smiled. "It's okay Yugi," she said. "Yami and I both think you're handsome, and I also think you're adorable."

((So do I,)) said Yugi's alter-ego.

Yugi blushed and looked down. Suddenly, Yugi's, Yami's and Ceribi's friends Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlin, Mai Valentine, Ryou Bakura and Anzu Mazaki all burst in. Ceribi had given Joey and Ryou keys.

"Hi guys!" said Tristan cheerfully.

"Hi!" said Ceribi.

"Hey guys," said Yugi, slightly uncomfortable.

The others guessed what had happened.

Joey grinned at Yugi. "Yuge, ya look mighty fine ta me!"

Tristan said, "You're gonna steal all of the lovely ladies from me!"

"Like ya get any." Tristan hit Joey for that comment.

Ryou grinned. "I think it's fantastic, Yugi," he said.

Mai looked him over. "Well it's a change," she said. Anzu thumped her on the head.

"You look great," said Anzu. Yugi turned the darkest shade of red possible.

Anzu spoke again. "What does Yami think anyway?"

"He loves it," said Yugi, and turned pink.

"But not nearly as much as he loves you," said Ceribi. "You're like Mokuba to Seto to him."

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" said Ceribi.

She ran to the door, straightened, and opened it civilly. "Why hello Mokuba!" the others heard her say. "And… ah, Kaiba-boy! Well, this is a surprise!"

"Good morning Ceribi," said Seto Kaiba, coming in.

"Kaiba," said everyone instantly.

Mokuba, Seto's younger brother, came in. "Hi Mokuba," everyone said.

Seto nodded, Mokuba smiled. Seto turned his attention to Yami, who hadn't changed back into Yugi. "Yugi," he said. "Er – _other _Yugi. Yami. Isis game me a call this morning."

"What did Malik's sister say?" asked Yami.

"She said that something bad happened and that I was supposed to come here. Having nothing better to do, I did."

"Besides, I wanted to come!" chirped Mokuba.

The phone rang. "Hello?" asked Ceribi, picking it up. "Yes. Malik? Hold on…" She put the speakerphones on. "Malik? Still there?"

"Yes," said Malik's voice from the speakers. "Is the Pharaoh there?"

"I'm right here," said Yami.

"Good. You heard about the problem, did you not?"

"Well Kaiba said that something was wrong, that's all," said Bakura.

"What happened?" asked Anzu.

"I see the others are there. Well, Isis sensed a great evil, one that had been dormant for 14 years. She said – "

"I can speak for myself."

"Isis! What are you doing here?"

"Malik, I live with you."

"Oh yeah."

Imagine sweat drops here.

"Please continue," urged Ryou.

"This evil has been awake before. And recently. But it had been dormant for 14 years."

"I said that."

"Shush. Now it has awaken again. And you all must go fight it."

"But it will DESTROY things!"

"MARIKU!!!!"

There were several crashes. "MASTER MALIK AND MARIK STOP THIS INSTANT!" said Odion in the background.

More sweat drops here.

The noises ceased. "Yeah so – what's this?" Malik paused and there was unwrapping sounds. "WOAH!!! Check it out!!! Oi Pharaoh, go check your mail!"

Moments later the doorbell rang. "Hey Mike," said Ceribi cheerfully.

"Morning. By any chance is Mai Valentine, Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba with you?"

"All are."

"Well these packages are for them and for you and Yugi."

"Thank you. Bye."

"Bye."

Everyone got their packages and unwrapped them. "Woah! A new tournament!" exclaimed Ceribi.

Seto's eyebrows were furrowed. He looked down and pulled out a… "A stick?"

"It's a wand, Kaiba," said Joey slowly, as if he was talking to someone very dumb. "Kinda like a wizard's wand."

"But of course," said Tristan. "Kaiba doesn't believe in magic."

"Yeah," said Duke. "He thinks it's all," He put on Seto's voice, "'Some hocus-pocus mind trick.'" (lol, that part in that episode was SO PRICELESS!)

"It says here that we need eight 'spells' to get to the finals," said Yugi, now back in control. He continued to read the handbook. "We each start out with two spells. It says that everyone knows the words to 'activate' the spells or something. So I guess these wands are kinda like microphones…"

"This is stupid," said Seto.

"Dear Ms. Motou," read Ceribi aloud from her letter. "I am pleased to announce that you have been invited to participate in a Duel Monsters tournament known as the Dark Tournament. Please bring the enclosed items (one wand with two spells, one rule book and one ID card) to the Dark Field. The starting date of the tournament is June 21 and it will take place in England. When going to the Domino Airport, please present the ID card to the desk at station 6C and you will board the airplane free of charge. You are also allowed to bring one person with you. Thank you. Sincerely Yours, the Dark Lord." Ceribi paused. "'The Dark Lord'? Although that's kinda pathetic, is this the evil you were talking about, Isis?"

"I believe it is Protector."

"Ah."

Silence fell. "So shouldn't we go pack?" said Yugi after a while.

"Ah!" screamed Mai. "Let's go pack! It's in two days!"

Of course, the next two days were spent packing. And soon they were at the airport. Ceribi brought Ryou, Mai brought Anzu, Joey brought Serenity, Seto brought Mokuba, Malik brought Isis, Yugi brought Tristan, and Duke was able to sneak on. (an: Did I miss anyone? I don't think so… And by the way, Ryou is NO LONGER the Motou's cousin… for reasons…)

The jet arrived and the things everyone had brought were loaded onto it. They all climbed onto it. Joey and Mai dueled, and Joey won. Feeling proud, Joey started to brag.

"I'm invincible! Yeah! Bring it on!"

"Stop barking, you pathetic puppy dog."

"I AIN'T A DOG, KAIBA!!!!"

"Really? Well – "

"Both of you can it. Joey, will you shut up _please _if we duel?" It was obvious that everyone's patience was wearing thin and they were thankful when Ceribi spoke up.

"Awesome!"

As Ceribi and Joey dueled, people watched. It ended in a draw – Ceribi used Seven Tools of the Bandit to destroy a trap card and attacked directly, causing Joey's life points to hit zero, but she also lost 1000 life points as a result – thus she lost too.

A few hours later (the time was chiefly spent chatting or sleeping, and, in some cases, yelling) they landed. Everyone boarded off the plane and were taken to a field. There, a man, hooded and wearing a black robe, stepped up. His voice boomed around the field.

"As my master is unable to come in person, I shall endeavor to follow his instructions. Everyone should have read the rule book, and thus know how to play. You are to wear the ID card at all times. There will be eight finalists. Once you have all of the spells you will now how to get to the finals." He gave the date of the finals and left abruptly.

Shrugging, the others decided to find people to duel. Ceribi pulled out her ID card. It had her picture on it and said:

Name: Ceribi Motou

Duelist Number: 010

Deck Type: Warrior, Fiend

Signature Card: Summoned Skull

(yes, I changed her deck. The Spell caster one will be my own)

Yugi's was thus:

Name: Yugi Motou

Duelist Number: 007

Deck type: Spell caster

Signature Card: Dark Magician

… You can guess the others.

Anyway.

The gang split up mostly – Ryou stuck with Ceribi and Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Duke and Serenity to Joey and Mai, Mokuba to Seto and Isis to Malik.

As soon as they were free, Joey and Ceribi ran to find "someone's butt to kick." Seto shook his head slightly as he and Mokuba left.

"Ceribi! Wait for us!"

"Hey sis! Wait up!"

They met back at the hotel they were staying at. Everyone was there except for Seto.

"Where's our favorite cold and heartless friend?" asked Marik idly as they sat around on the couch. He, Mai and Ceribi were the only ones who had more spells than what they had started with – each had four.

"You mean Niisama? I dunno, he went out for a walk, I think."

Yugi shrugged. "He can look after himself."

Everyone else went silent. Ceribi yawned. "You know who I'd like to see at this tournament?"

"Who?"

"Some of my friends back in the States."

"I'd like ta see some familiar faces too," said Joey. "Ya know, people who might help us against dis new evil."

Yugi shook his head. "Whatever that is."

* * *

Me: Hey Jazz, I'm using Arina in this story, kay? Just so ya know. 


	2. The Curious Girl In The Night Time

_Chapter Two_

_The Curious Girl In The Night-Time_

Me: I changed it from eight spells to ten. Just so ya know. I've yet to get my lazy fingers to click on the "export" button to fix that in chapter one.

Altáriël: Who's going to do the disclaimer today, Hikari?

Me: Hmm… I dunno…

Ceribi: I have an idea! Why don't we pull good ol' Pegasus to do the job?

Me: Why?

Ceribi: Because he ROCKED in the Yu-Gi-Oh! movie!

Me-_puts on Pegasus's voice_- "Come now, old man, no one can come back after a defeat _that _thoroughly… no one except for Kaiba, that is. Oh I'm sorry, did I say that aloud?"

Joey and Tristan, who pop out of nowhere and disappear after saying their line: What? You nerd.

Me-_bows_- Take it away Pegasus!

Pegasus-_in a Funny Bunny outfit_- Hikari and her alter-egos do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters or quotes. They also do not own Arina Arono. Arina is owned by Random Person number three. Hikari also doesn't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, quotes, et cetera. Oh, and 'anywhoosle' is not hers either, she stole it, but gives credit to the author, once she remembers who it is. She thinks it's the author of "Colliding Footsteps," but she doesn't remember. The title of this chapter is inspired by Mark Haddon's _The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-Time._ She also doesn't own anything else that isn't hers! She does, however, own Ceribi Motou, Hikari Daeron and everything else that is hers! Like her CDs!

Me-U… Thank you, Pegasus. Now go make places for the fishies to enjoy… or whatever else you do…

Pegasus-_waves_- Don't miss me too much!

Myarra-_mutters_- We won't.

Me: Oh yeah… I forgot to say that my dear character Hikari (that's me) in the story likes to swear sometimes… so… yeah…

* * *

Seto couldn't help but sigh. He was walking down the sidewalk at this time of night, while everyone else was at the hotel.

As he walked, he noticed a silhouetted figure of a girl standing some way off. For one reason or another he was intrigued. He tried following, but then saw that she had disappeared. (Veena: Following? STALKER!)

* * *

Next morning: 

As Yugi-tachi walked together down the street (Seto had joined them, and this was before they were going to split up), they heard three voices.

"So wait, it's t-huuuuuuuuu, right?"

"T-huuuuuuuuuu, yeah."

"That is just so cool."

"Isn't it though?"

"Yeah, and Jack has the hand thing."

"Like Tim!"

"Yeah, only we're not sure if Tim does it."

"Tim Kasher…"

"Tim's cool, Veena."

"No he isn't!"

"Whatever."

"Anywhoosle…"

* * *

Ceribi suddenly snapped her fingers. "I know that voice." She looked for the source, but was unable to find it. Frustrated, she said, "Why is it that I can never find what I'm trying to? Bit like her, actually…"

Joey looked curious. "Who is it?"

"It's an old friend of mine – my adoptive sister, Hikari Daeron."

They listened, and heard more.

* * *

"Are you sure Blilie's not gay?"

"YES! He just has homosexual tendencies like being silly, making out with Johnny Sally Whitney onstage, and... wearing pink at random occasions!"

"And his chicken dance!" The other two voices said this together, and they all laughed.

Ceribi snapped her fingers again. "The others are her friends Veena and Julia."

That's when they came into view.

* * *

Seto's heart caught into his throat. He recognized one of the girls… he had gotten a glimpse of her last night…

"Calm down, Hikari. Gosh!" said the one with black hair to the dark haired girl who was currently jumping up and down.

"But I wanna duel! And stop yelling, the trees have ears."

She froze in mid-jump and looked at the other brunette. "Uh-oh…"

The last girl, Veena, looked at Hikari. "What do the trees have, Hikari?"

"Uh…"

"What do they have, Hikari?"

"Meep…" Hikari looked around and spotted Ceribi. "Oh my God it's CERE!" She waved frantically and ran up to her. "CERIBI!"

"Heh-hey, Hikari!" They hugged and Ceribi hugged the other two as well. "It's awesome to see you guys again."

Hikari and Veena had suddenly spotted Mokuba. "Mo-KU-ba!" they both said. Hikari grabbed Mokuba and pulled him into a hug.

"Hi guys!" he said, his voice slightly muffled. "Look, Hikari, I love you too, but I can't breathe!"

She let go of him, grinning. "Sorry Mo-KU-ba."

"McKuba," said Julia, keep a straight face. Mokuba nodded solemnly.

"Where are our manners?" said Veena sarcastically. She pointed to all three of them. "Hikari. Julia. Veena. How are you?"

The others, who had been staring, broke out of their stupor and introduced themselves. Boldly, Hikari shook hands with all of them. When it was the last person, their hands seemed to linger slightly longer until they pulled away. (hehehe...)

"How do know my brother?"Seto asked, to make up for the silence.

Hikari thought for a moment. She looked at Mokuba. "How _did _I meet you?"

Mokuba bit his tongue, and then remembered. "You three were here on holiday, because you dragged them here. And you got lost and I helped because I was in the neighborhood."

Veena and Julia suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah… Hikari got us lost…" said Julia.

"Did not!"

"Yeah you did."

"Suck it up, Hikari, you did," said Veena.

Hikari looked at her in mock appall. "Uh! You bitch," she said. Veena looked back at her with the same expression.

"You whore."

"You slut."

They traded insults back and forth for a while before breaking out of it, laughing, and hugging each other, saying, "You know I love you," and "I love you too." The others, except for Mokuba and Ceribi, blinked.

"They do this all the time," said the said two people.


	3. Enter The Blood Brothers

_Ancient Pasts, Present Futures _

_  
Chapter Three: ENTER THE BLOOD BROTHERS_

Me: I'm back from the living dead! I've bene so freaking busy with everything that I couldn't update! I'M SORRY! And this chapter's kinda bad, the next one will be better.

Mokuba: Can I PLEASE do the disclaimer?

Me: Knock yourself out.

Mokuba: Hikari and her alter-egos don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters or quotes that they may or may not use. They also do not own Arina Arono. Arina is owned by Random Person number three. She also doesn't own Lily Kikas, which belongs to Millenua. Hikari also doesn't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, quotes, et cetera. She also doesn't own The Blood Brothers or any of its members, although Julia would probably like to own them or something… Anywhoosle, the name "Sally" and "the Behemoth" in Johnny Sally Whitney the Behemoth belong to Veena, because she made it up, and calls him that. The only thing that Hikari DOES own is herself, Ceribi Motou, and her CDs that she plays TOO MUCH…

Me: ENOUGH, ENOUGH!

* * *

The gang woke with a start to screaming music. They all rushed out in the hallway. Everyone was in their pajamas, except for Seto. (Veena: Who wore his black leather panties.) (Me: VEENA! WTF?)

"Mine ears deceive me?" shouted Hikari over the music. "Veena, is that the famous Blood Brothers?" (Veena: Mine ears. say it again.)

A high, girlish voice rang out, and they both grinned. "THE BEHEMOTH!" they said together, referencing a singer in a band.

They both ran outside, with the others behind them. Julia was screaming to lyrics, along with none other than Johnny (Sally) Whitney (the Behemoth), singer and keyboardist of the band The Blood Brothers. She then joined in with Jordan Blilie (the midget), another singer of TBB. Cody Votolato (the indifferently-sized one), their lead guitarist, was playing guitar really quickly; Mark however-you-spell-his-last-name (we call him Ma-Ga-Jar-Jar) (the one that no one but me cares about) was banging on his drums, and Morgan Henderson… well, let's say that he WASN'T on the dulcimer. (Veena: That bitch.) (Me: Nobody likes him.)

Their music stopped, and Hikari said, "Hey guys!"

Johnny Sally Whitney the Behemoth, the vegan member, who, contrary to popular belief, was completely straight AND clean (didn't drink or do drugs, et cetera), smiled at them. On the other hand, Blilie (who was neither a vegan nor clean, nor was it clear whether or not he was completely straight; although, according to Julia "He has a really awesome nose") drank some alcoholic drink. Cody rolled his eyes and said, "You'd better go back to the States. I'm staying here."

"RIDE ON!" shouted Veena, distorting her voice slightly. Hikari and Julia laughed. (Veena: Distorting her voice slightly... because he's so indifferently sized.)

Yugi-tachi, Seto and Mokuba blinked, blinked, and stared. It was a very odd morning. They went back to sleep (save Seto, who went out). (Veena: He went out in his black leather panties!) (Me: VEENA!)

* * *

"Sooooo… HOW many wands do you have again?" said Hikari slyly to Ceribi, who rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright, alright already!" said Ceribi. "You have more than I do. Woop."

They continued to talk.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yugi-tachi, save Ceribi, who was with Mokuba, Seto, Julia, Hikari and Veena, were talking.

Malik was talking. "Okay, so Ceribi and I have five, Mai has six, Hikari, amazingly, manages to have eight with only three freaking duels, Kaiba has eight, and the Pharaoh has six. Right?"

"I have four," said Joey flatly.

"And Little Joey has four," said Malik, with a smirk. Joey glared at him.

"And I have six," said a voice from behind them.

They turned to see a blonde walking towards them. She was tallish, with brown highlight in her hair blonde. Joey knew her immediately.

"Arina Arono," he said, grinning.

"Joey Wheeler," was the reply. She was smirking. "I'm Arina Arono, as Joey just said."

They introduced themselves. She explained that she was here with a friend, Lily Kikas, to participate in the tournament.

"I thought that Hikari might come, since she loves dueling," she added. "And I figured that I might as well see her again too."

"How do you know her?" asked Ryou, curious.

"Through my uncle Pegasus."

"You're related to PEGASUS?" said Tristan, shocked.

"My aunt Celia married him," said Arina, with a shrug. "The only good thing that comes out of it is that I'm heir to his fortune and stuff."

As they discussed Arina's relations, someone came up to them.

He was short, with mousey brown hair. "Joey Wheeler?" he said, in a small voice.

"That's me," said the said blonde. "What can I do for ya?"

"Well, I was wondering… can we duel?"

Joey looked at the others, as if this was a joke. "You wanna duel? Sure, kid, I'll duel you."

"I wager all six of my wands," continued the boy, in his very small voice.

"You already have six?" said Joey, surprised. "I only have four!" He paused for a moment. "In compensation, I'll wager my rarest card – the Red Eyes Black Dragon."

The boy nodded. "You're on." Suddenly, he didn't seem so timid. He stood up straighter, pushed his hair out of his face, and, confidently, said, "You ready?"

(Veena: Then they realized he was MATTY!)

"Let's duel!"

* * *

I was bored, and brought in this kid.

Does anyone care to write up his deck/the duel for me? Yes, there will be credit. You can already guess who's gonna win. It's not a huge part anyway.

And Veena, STOP WITH THE "DIRTY" COMMENTS!

Veena: … DIRTY!


End file.
